shira and diego
by angelmiss ice age
Summary: Shira loves her life with the herd and mostly Diego. But will an old friend try to break her from her new family.
1. a normal day

It had been 3 days since the herd's continental adventure. They had swaying palm trees and a white beach. Manny, the dark brown mammoth, was walking with his wife Ellie and teenage daughter peaches. Sid the sloth followed close behind with his granny on his shoulders wacking him with her cane.

"Please dad, I really want to go to this party. Come on it will be so fun." Said Peaches to her father, staring at him with her big green eyes.

"Peaches I love you to death, and I hate to see you unhappy but, this party is to dangerous. And I would really hate to see my daughter come home with scars and bruises." said Manny as he looked at his daughter with big eyes.

"Manny, just let her go. It's nothing big, just her, Louis, Steffie, Katy, and Ethen, and be honest what do you have against them?" Asked Ellie sticking up for her daughter.

"Fine but be back an hour after sunset, GOT IT?" asked Manny a little more calmed down.

"Thanks dad, I got it" she said smiling.

"Don't mean to rain on your family parade, but has any one seen Shira or Diego." Asked Sid.

"I bet I know..." Two striped possums hoped on Ellie's back and started making kissing noises in mockery.

"knock it off you two" Ellie said with a 'how many times do I have to tell you' look.

"Sorry Ellie" said the two possums that went by Crash and Eddie.

* * *

Meanwhile two figures, one orange and one grey with stripes, pranced across the grassy plains. The grey female sabre slowly stopped in front of a lake. The orange male was going to do the same but instead he tripped over a rock and went flying into the water.

"Point one, Shira" Said the moon colored sabre with a wide grin on her face.

"Your acting as if you always win" stated the orange sabre known as Diego.

"It's cause I do, and you can't deny that." exclaimed Shira with an even wider grin across her face. Diego hopped out of the water and shook himself dry. After he was completely dry Him and Shira walked back to the Herd.


	2. voices

Shira and Diego where half way back to the herd when Diego finally broke the silence.

"Umm, hope you don't mind if I ask but what happened to your pack?" Asked Diego. She looked at him with a long sigh.

"Well when I was a cub my sister went crazy and ran away. This made my life more miserable than it was before, Because my father never liked me in the first place but loved my sister and my other siblings. It was at least 4 years and I was a young adult. I could hear my sisters voice but I thought I was going crazy but then she appeared and she looked so battered up. I was so happy to see her but she told me nothing but to run away. I trusted my sister more than any thing so once she disapered I ran faster then the wind and never returned." Said Shira stopping in her path.

"Any thing else you want to know?" she asked.

"Actually yes... What was your sister's name?" Asked Diego.

"Her name was Ketra" she replied. As soon as Diego was about to talk again, he stopped Shira.

"Did you hear that?"Shira asked.

"If I say yes don't call me crazy" Diego said.

"Wouldn't dream of it; for once I beleive you" She said in reply. She started to think about all of her fears. She was glad to have Diego by her side, because she knew he would not let anything hurt her. But Shira still had her doubts about him, What if he died before her, what if he decided to be a cowered and leave her. Her mixed emotions disapeared as another voice came from a tree.

"Little thoughts can follow when you have left but I know your still haunted" Said the odd female voice as it faded into the bushes.

"Ketra?" Shira said in a faint noise rather than a whisper.

"Come on this place is giving me the creeps"Exclaimed Diego. Without hesitation Diego and Shira went running.

* * *

Later that night everyone stood in front of the camp fire Sid made. Every one started to sing camp fire song just to lighten the mood. Shira by far was the best singer in the herd, her tone deffinatley lifted the souls of the rest of the group, especially Diego. The time had come for every one to go to sleep. Manny, Ellie, and Peaches all slept by the now burnt out fire. Sid and Granny slept on a hard ragged rock. Shira was sleeping in the cave that the herd had found, no one but the sabre's slept in there.

Shira found herself in a dream of her past.

* * *

SHIRA'S DREAM

It was a sunny day. The majestic waters shined with the sun's reflection dancing across the waves. Shira splashed in the water with her two brothers, Connor and Aidrian. As the 3 played, A striped dark grey cat came to the top of a cliff to watch her brothers and sister.

"Ketra, come on in the waters fine" Said Shira to her sister. Instead Ketra just lied down on the top of the cliff and stared at the setting sun.

"It's getting late we need to get home" Said Ketra in her most adult-like voice as Shira ,Connor, and Aidrian hopped out of the water. They all sighed but did as they where told.

Later at the cave Ketra lied next to Shira. Ketra nuzzled her little sister as she shivered from a cold breeze. Shira nuzzled Ketra back. Shira's father came around to give all of his cubs a good night nuzzle. Her father approached her and her sister. He nuzzled Ketra and just looked at Shira. Shira and her father never did have a strong relationship.

"Umm goodnight Sweety" Said Shira's father trying to sound like a good dad (FYI He never nuzzled Shira).

"Night dad, love you" She said back actually meaning the words she said. Shira's dad said nothing back he just walked back to his wife Lora.

"He dosn't love me does he?" asked Shira in a whisper.

"He does he just has trouble showing it" Replied Ketra with a smile. "And don't worry we will be out on our own before you know it" She said. As soon as Ketra closed her eyes they shot open again.

"Ketra, you ok?" asked Shira with extreme worry in her eyes. She said nothing and started to walk slowly into the woods. Shira called her sisters name again and followed her. She had lost her tracks and could not find her. She sat down and cried. All of a sudden she herd a splash. Shira gasped and ran to where the noise was coming from only to stop next to a water fall. She looked down and saw her sister's body sinking to the bottom of the screamed and started to cry.

The rest of her childhood was a blur, she remembered the bruises her father gave her, and she remembered her brothers being forced not to hang out with her. She even remembered the night she had gotten a brutal beating from her dad and when she tried to hide from him, Ketra appeared and told her to run away.

Dream ends

* * *

Shira's eyes shot open. She screamed Ketra's name but the only reply she got was from a male sabre.

"Shira are you ok?" Asked Diego as he ran to Shira with a conserned face.

"Of corse, I'm just fine" She said trying to hide her fear. Diego walked up to her and nuzzled her head.

"No your not" He whispered in a very simpathetic voice. Shira's hart melted as these words escaped his mouth. She found herself telling him about the dream.

"I had a dream... About my sister... and-and my fathers beatings after she left..." She said trying to hide the tears filling her eyes.

Diego smiled and lied down next to her. "Well as long as your with us nothing will hurt you. Because we're a herd and we have eachother's backs" He said with a giant smile on his face. Shira returned the smile and rested her head in Diego's chest and fell asleep.

**HEY, .5 HERE AND i WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT THE 3RD CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON**


	3. siblings come to town

Shira woke up and saw Diego still lying next to her, he was smiling in his sleep. She smiled and stayed where she was. She didn't want to leave his enbrace, not yet anyway. She looked out the entrance of the cave only to see the sun rise in the horizon.

"This is amazing" Whispered Shira to herself.

"Isn't it. I've always loved sunrises" Replied Diego looking in the same direction as Shira.

"And you say your not a softie" Teased Shira

"I could say the same to you, kitty" Diego said with a evil grin on his face stepping away from Shira. All of Shira's energy regained at his words and she pounced on Diego pinning him to the ground.

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT, to call me kitty?" Shira said playfully.

"ok, ok, I'm sorry but could you be so kind as to let me up. I can't breath." Diego said sarcastickly.

"Why can't you breath?, Because I'm too good looking for you or are you just saying I'm fat" Asked Shira with a fake sad face.

"Ha, ha, ha, could you just let me up."Replied Diego with an adgitated face. Shira jumped back and smiled;she knew she had won. There was an ocward silence until both the tigers stomachs growled at the same time. They both knew what the other was thinking and ran off into the woods to get their food.

While on the hunting trip, Shira and Diego had spotted the by far biggest, fattest antalope on the entire island. They nodded at eachother and pounced. Diego wresled the prey down and bit it's neck with his canine teeth. They both draged the carcoss into the woods to enjoy their meal. After finishing they satrted to walsh their faces.

"That was good" Diego said wipeing his head with his paw. "Want to go for a walk?" He asked standing up now. Shira nodded and got up. Diego had already started walking but Shira was still shaking the dirt out of her fur. As soon as she was was done she got takled by another sabre-tooth. Another followed him and takled Diego so he could not save Shira. She looked up at the sabre, There was somthing familiar about him and the other tiger. Shira looked into to his eyes and saw him... It was... Her brothers Adrien and Connor.

"Aidrian, Connor, Is that really you?"Asked Shira looking at the two sabre's. Connor got off of Diego to get a closer look at Shira and Aidrian was close enough. Diego didn't attack he just stood there in amusement. They looked at her for a while longer and then it hit them...

"SHIRA!" they both screamed with joy. "How did you guys get here?" asked Shira nuzzleing her brothers. "Well we almost died by some sort of earth splitting thing..." Explained Aidrian. "Yeah but then this ape saved us, his name was Gutt..." Connor added. The sudden mention of her old captane made Shira flinch. She stepped away from her brothers with causion and walked to Diego's side.

"He's dead though, is he?" asked Diego. "You have no say in this sabre" Aidrian hissed. Diego stepped back. "Listen I'm not going with you. I know if Gutt is alive he is planning to kill me. I'm not as stupid as you think I am." Shira said.

"Don't you think thats seems a little far fetched, I mean come on your my little sister and I will do nothing but protect you and you know Connor will too. We aren't as sick and cruel as Gutt and you should know that. We don't want to hurt you... We want to help you" Said Aidrian in the softest way possoble for him. Connor nodded in agrement.

"Fine I beleive you. You are family after all. But if one thing goes out of the ordinary I'll gut you both like a fish" Shira said playfully. "Oh and this is Diego, you guys should meet the rest of the herd, but just remember they are not food GOT IT!" Shira explained. The two nodded and started to head back to the cave with Diego following close behind.

**sorry it was short I rushed, I will try to make the other chapters longer :)**


	4. dream and a surprize

_Shira's dream_

Shira was in the forest just sitting on a smooth rock about to fall asleep. Until something rustled in the bushes. She quickly lifted her head in the direction of the sound. Then a small bunny rabbit ran out, but there was something fermillier about it.

"Squint!" she screamed. The rabbit came up to her and in the bushes a kangaroo, badger, and elephant seal followed.

"Shira, you need to run. Gutt is a lot stronger now. He has 10, well actually 20 new crew members. You had a reason to leave, he is a cruel leader. Shira I know you must hate us but trust when we say you need to hide" Squint said hugging Shira then running off into the bushes along with her other former crew members. She wanted to stop them and tell them to stay but before she knew it they were gone.

Then it started again, the rustling. Shira then felt vines grasp her body and she could feel herself being pulled back. Shira couldn't fight all she could do was wait for the worst.

* * *

Shira opened her eyes to a lot of animals all surrounding her. She tried to scream but nothing came out. The animals made a path and at the end of that path walking up to her was non other than... Gutt

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Shira-the waste of fur" Gutt said. "So where is your so-called herd now? Probley forgot about you, or maybe, their right here..." He said pionting at the herd. Shira gasped and locked eyes with Diego.

"Now who should I kill first." Gutt said looking at Shira. "How about this fellow. He's a sabre, just like you. I dout he will feel any pain." Gut walked up to Diego and cut the ropes that held him. Shira's eyes widened.

"Gutt! stay away from them they never did anything to you. It's me you should kill..." Shira said.

"Oh but Shira this is just the beginning of my revenge. First I'm going to kill your little family and then I will kill you, how does that sound?" Gutt replyed clenching Diego's throat in one hand and a sward in the other.

"Gutt, just leave them alone!" Shira said trying to release herself from the vines. Gutt moved his sward closer to Diego's neck. Shira's eyes widened as the sward came closer and closer.

"Diego! NO!" Shira screamed. Gutt laughed at her cries. Diego fell to the ground in pain.

"Shira..." Diego whispered locking his eyes with hers. "I-I love you..." He finally let out.

"NOOOO!" Shira screamed as she watched his eyes slowly close.

DREAM ENDS

* * *

Shira woke up breathing heavy. She scanned the room and focused her eyes on Diego sleeping with one arm sticking out. Shira wanted to walk up to him and place herself close to him. She was so happy to see him alive. She slowly and cautiously walked up to him. After a while she stopped and turned her head.

"I don't mind..." Diego whispered. Shira turned back and started to walk up to him again. She placed herself under his left arm. Both the tigers started to purr and Diego started to pull shira closer.

"Oww" Shira said. Diego then loosened his grip.

"I'm sorry, are-are you ok?" he asked. Shira then realized she had made things a little difficult.

"Oh no. Diego it wasn't you it's just. I didn't mean to, umm, I-" Shira cut herself off and looked away. This gave Diego a clear look of her neck. He quietly gasped and looked at the rest of her body and saw the same thing. Bruises and scars covered her beautiful grey coat.

"Gutt did this to you, didn't he?" Diego asked. Shira sighed.

"Yes" she said. Diego pulled her in gently so she would feel no pain. Shira purred and burried herself into his chest. Diego smiled and purred too. Shira could feel Diego slowly move his paw away but she wasn't going to let him leave so soon. She placed her paw on his.

"Don't leave, please" she said.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I promise, I will never leave" Diego replied holding Shira tightly. She turned so her chest was facing his.

"Do you think, I'm a failure?" Shira asked. She started to cry into Diego.

"Stop... I am not going to let you think this way. You are a beautiful sabre that has a HUGE inpact on the herd. They love you..." Diego prepared himself for what he was about to say. "I love you" he finally said. Shira gasped.

"Well I can't say I love you. Your just like all the other males. You LIE. You tell a woman you love her and then you just leave. I don't want to waste my life with some one like that" She said instantly regretting the words she said. Diego gasped, Shira did too. Shira turned her head in shame. To her surprize Diego licked her cheek.

"Shira I can understand if you don't love me, I have done some very bad things in my past. But that dosn't change me feelings for you. I will never regret letting you join the herd." he said. Shira's eyes filled with tears and she looked at Diego. She placed one of her paws on his neck.

"And I'll never regret joining the herd" Shira said with a small shiver in her voice. Diego leaned in to kiss Shira and she did the same.

Before eather of them could talk they where kissing. It felt like nothing but at the same time it felt like a path to the future. Shira pulled away and looked at Diego.

"I'm so sorry, I-I do love you... I love you more than any thing..." Shira said starting to cry in Diego's chest.

"I love you too Shira" Diego said smiling. The two stayed locked in the others warmth and slowly drifted to sleep.

**ok so I just finished the 4th chapter and I enjoyed writing it. AWWWWWWWWW Diego and Shira first kiss.**

**Diego: Would you shut up already  
**

**me: well excuse me Mr . Love-sap**

**Shira: ok now you've gone a bit to far.**

**me: Aww look at that some-one standing up for her BOY FRIEND!**

**Shira: Shut up**

**Diego: yeah or else**

**me: or else what?**

**Diego & Shira: OR ELSE WE EAT YOU!**

**me: reveiw before I'm eaten... AHHHH!**


	5. Alizondria (Allie)

**ok so I convinced Shira and Diego that I was junk-food so I am still alive here is chapter 5... Oh yes, and I do not own ice age nor the charectors. But I do own Connor, Aidrian, Ketra, and Alizondria (Allie).  
**

**You have to read the full chapter to understand who Alizondria (Allie) is.**

_(SHIRA'S P.O.V)_

I opened my eyes and smiled brightly. Diego lied above me with his eyes closed. I nuzzled him which made him wake up.

"Good-morning" I said. He kissed me and pulled away.

"Morning Gorgeous" He said.

"What was that for?" I asked referring to the kiss.

"Oh just making sure last night wasn't a dream" He replied.

"Well your lucky it wasn't a dream, Or else that would have been really ocward" I said with a smile. He pulled me in to his warm chest and I started to purr. He then pushed me away and looked at me.

"What did you dream about last night?"Diego asked.

"I thought you where asleep" I said.

"I was but then I got woken up by you crying in your sleep. Now can you tell me I'm starting to become worried of your safety" He said. I sighed.

"I had a dream where you got killed by Gutt and I had to watch you die. But I promise I won't let my dream become a reality" I said. I snuggled up to him again. He could tell I was in a bad mood at the moment and was tempted to comfort me. I was still buried into him as I noticed something different. Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash, Eddie, Sid, and Granny where in the cave... The sabre's cave. It was unnatural for them to invade the cave in which two carnivores lived. But then I realized this wasn't our cave...

Aidrian and Connor hopped in and saw me and Diego. Weird.

"Hey, stay away from our sister mister" Connor yelled about to charge.

"Oh come on Connor, Aidrian. Let the girl live her life with the one she loves" Said an odd female voice. I pushed away from Diego enough to see a beautiful female sabre standing in the middle of my brothers. I knew who it was and got up and walked to her.

"Wow Ketra, I knew you where crazy but I never knew you where wise" I said. She smiled, we always picked on each other as cubs.

"Oh what ever Shira, I never went crazy I just diapered because of pure insanity" Ketra said. I snickered and she cleared her throat. "Ok maybe I went a _little_ crazy, but besides that... I can see you've found a mate..." She started to laugh like no other.

"Whats so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering when the cubs are due." Fits of laughter came from Ketra and surprisingly Connor and Aidrian, my overly protective brothers. I was the youngest so getting a mate was a big and funny deal. Except for the fact that we are not mates just boyfriend and girlfriend... I think. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Diego's side.

"There are no cubs" I said. the Laughing stopped and I looked at Diego who had a hopeful face on. "Well not yet, anyway" I finished. The laughing started up again and Diego cuddled me. I then remembered the situation at hand.

"Umm do you guys have any thing to do with us being here?" I asked. My brothers looked at Ketra and she sighed.

"Gutt is on the island Shira. we saw him yesterday. we woke up Manny and the rest of the herd. manny and Ellie ended having to pick you guys up because you where being so stubborn... But your safe now." Ketra said. I gasped and Diego held me close. Connor walked up to Diego.

"Diego, all of us are counting on you to keep Shira safe. Take her to a nearby cave, we can't come we have to discuss things with the herd." He said. Diego nodded and headed out of the cave me following. as soon as we where out he looked at me.

"Umm, Ok, you go left and I'll go right. This way we can get more ground covered." he said.

"No, I'm not letting you go alone." I said. He nuzzled me.

"Shira nothing is going to happen. I promise you that" Diego said still nuzzling me. I nodded and slowly started to walk away.

* * *

It felt like days but I knew it had only been about 20 minutes. I kept on moving looking for a cave to sleep in... Until something odd happened. I could hear winning from something. I sniffed the air and the smell of a sabre cub filled my nostrils. I looked from side to side until I found it. A lone cub that was very little and looked very fragile. She was fire-like red with faint orange spots on her cheeks, along her back, and on her legs and paws. Her eyes where like a violet-light blue with a small dark blue steak on them. I walked up to her and she squirmed away in fear.

"No,no, It's ok sweaty, I'm not going to hurt you" I said firmly. She looked at me with her big eyes and a small smile grew on her face revealing her fangs and sharp teeth. I smiled back letting her know I wasn't going to hurt.

"Whats your name, I'm Alizondria" Said the little cub.

"I'm Shira... Say, can you tell me where your mommy and daddy are?" I asked. Her once shiny blue eyes Started to water. She tried to suck it up and keep her tears in but it was no use. In a motherly way (which is odd for me because I grew up with blood thirsty pirates) I licked her tears away. Alizondria smiled and finally told me.

"My mama and papa Died some time ago. Now people just think I am stupid or have rabies so no-one takes me in." She explained.

"Well I wouldn't have a problem with taking you in" I said brightly. She gave me a relived look but then she started to look confused.

"you have a pack?" Asked Alizondria. I sighed.

"Lets just say It's not a pack it's a herd..."

"whats the difference?" I then flashed back to the moment when I was in that tree prison, asking Diego what the difference was. If she came with us she would understand. My thoughts went to Diego. Oh Diego my handsome sabre boyfriend.

"Who's Diego?" CRAP! I forgot I was thinking aloud!

"Umm my boyfriend." I said. She started to look interested.

"How did you guys meet?" Alizondria asked me.

"How old are you?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"10 months old. Now answer my question" She said.

"Umm well your smart for a young cub..." I said still trying to change the subject.

"Well I had to learn everything at an early age being alone and all... Now listen, I really want to know how you met your boyfriend... Please tell me." Alizondria pleaded.

"Ok fine... I use to be a pirate. One day we had some stowaway invading our waters. We finally reeled them in. On this floating piece of ice there was a mammoth, 2 sloths, and a sabre. to be honest I wondered how a sabre could live with herbivores, but then i realized that's what i have done my whole life living with the pirates. My captain, Gutt, Was an ape then we had an elephant seal, kangaroo, rabbit, bird, badger, and a hog. The mammoth was named Manny, the sloths where. Sid and granny, Ant the sabre was named Diego. I kinda fell in love with him the first after that we just fell for each other." I said trying to sum up the rest of the story. She looked surprised.

"So your _herd _has a mammoth, 2 sloths, a sabre, and you?" She asked.

"Well there is actually 3 mammoths. Manny found a mate..." I said.

"Are you and _Diego_ mates?" She asked.

"I wish" I mumbled. Alizondria smiled evilly like crash and Eddie do when they do pranks.

"I have a good idea" She said. She came up to me and whispered the _plan. _I soon had the same evil smile.

"I love that Idea" I said.

"Let's go... Mom" She said. I took her in my jaw which didn't exactly bother her. We headed back to Diego. **(Just so you know I used the word 'mom' to kinda give away what the plan was).**

* * *

(Diego's P.O.V)

I just kept waiting for Shira. Was she safe? By sending her off did I put her in danger? I was so scared for my love. I couldn't take the absence of her any more, and I ran into the woods. Ran and ran and ran. Nothing else was important, just her. I soon passed a silver figure. As I did so it flung somethings small and red-ish in the air. I then realized it was Shira, But what was she holding?

"Shira! thank god your ok" I said. She didn't reply, just focused on the small red thing. It started to plummet back down to earth. Shira jumped up and caught it in her jaw. She had her back faced to me as she lied down and started licking the little creäture. I walked to her side and got a good glimpse of the _thing._ It was a sabre cub shaking in fear. Shira's tong slowly went across the scared cubs face.

"Umm Shira" I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"Who's that _mom_" Asked the little girl.

"Why, that's your _dad_" Shira replied. I stood there, jaw dropped, and mentally paralyzed.

"Are you meaning to tell me that-" I was cut off by the fits of laughter from the cub and Shira.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS DUDE! I DON'T LOOK LIKE EITHER OF YOU!" said the cub in between laughs. Shira wiped a tear from her eye and looked at me.

"I can't believe you fell for that, your so gullible. Next thing ya' know, a bison is going to convince you it's not meat." Shira said, little giggles following. She took a deep breath.

"This is Alizondria, she's a cub I found in the woods, her parents died so I said I would take her in." Shira whispered to me.

"Ya' know what _Alizondria_ is getting old... Just call me Allie for short." I looked at _Allie_ and a small smile appeared.

"Well nice to meet you Allie, names Diego" I said. She looked at Shira roled her eyes and then looked back at me.

"You don't need to introduce yourself, Shira told me enough about you on the way here." Allie said. I walked over to Shira and licked her face. Then she kissed. Little did either of us remember a cub was in our presence.

"EWW! YUK! GET A CAVE!" Allie screamed. We pulled away. Oh yeah the cave I forgot.

"Umm so off that topic... Shira I found a cave." I said whispering the last part. She had a frown on her face as she looked back at Allie.

"I'm not leaving her, She has no where to go." She replied. I lifted my head At her and then called out "HEY ALLIE, WANT TO BE IN THE HERD?" I asked.

"as long as I don't have to see more of... that" She said. I nodded her an 'Ok' and she followed.

This is a beginning to a new life, I just know it.


	6. Daddy's home

The sabre's settled down that night to go to sleep. Shira and Diego layed face to face on the dirt ground. Allie was a distance away from the couple. A cold breeze blew through the cave which caused Allie to shiver, Both Shira and Diego noticed this.

"There should be no shame in coming to sleep with us for the night" Shira said gentally. Allie head raised and she slowly walked to them.

(Allie's P.O.V)

I was a bit scared of Shira and Diego. It's not like they where bad people, I just didn't feel comfortable without my mom and dad. But before i knew it i was in their protective circle.

"Thanks Shira"I said Nuzzling her with my small head. She smiled.

"Shira and Diego is getting old, how bout' something different.." Shira said.

"Ok..."I though for a moment "Mom". Shira's face turned bright red with embarrassment, but soon licked my head. She saved me, took me in, she would from now on be like my mom. Diego was really shocked. I never had a dad. he left when I was born so I only had a mom. I didn't know what it was like to have a dad. Diego still looked shocked.

I propared myself for my word. Finally I said "Whats wrong, Daddy." He was overly shocked. Sh- I mean my mom looked at him and snickered.

"That hit your soft side Diego" Shi - grrr - I mean mom said. Dieg- dad looked at mom (Good I got it wright this time) and then down at me. I tried to put on a smile but instead tears started rolling down my orange cheeks. Dad must have noticed this. He stroked my back and told me every thing was alright. I soon stopped crying and started to fall asleep. But not before I could say on last thing.

"Thank-you, so much"

(Normal P.O.V)

Manny woke with a start. So did Ellie. Crash and Eddie where off doing... who knows what. Sid was looking for Granny's teeth, and Granny was calling for precious.

"Where could she be she was right here!" Ellie screamed. Manny wraped his trunk around hers trying to comfort her but it didn't work. Soon the sabres came.

"Hey Manny whats up?" Diego asked. Manny looked at his feline friend with worry.

"It's Peaches! We woke up this morning and she wasn't in her natural sleeping spot!" Manny said.

"Oh no..." Shira whispered. Only Diego heard her and tried to calm her down. "Umm, Diego can I talk to you" Shira asked. Diego nodded and they went to the forest on the out side of the clearing. Allie followed.

"Diego this is terible! what if Gutt is Here!" Shira said.

"Who's Gutt" Little Allie asked.

"You know how I told you I use to be a pirate?..." Shira asked. Alizondria's eyes widened.

"So he is that-"

"Completely handsome ape man? You bet" Said a figure cutting Allie off. "Why Shira? I havn't seen you for a while" It smiled.

"Why hello" Shira said jumping infront of Allie for protection. "Gutt..."

**OOOOOOOO... Gutt is back. Sorry it is short i was realy tempted to have this cliffhanger take place. Review if you think Peaches is alive.**


	7. Old 'one eyed' friend

**before I start this i would like to note that Natasha and Minnie do not belong to me, They belong to Blumacaw13.**

"Diego! Take Allie and go get the herd..." Shira said looking at her adopted daughter. "This is my fight" She finished. Diego didn't want to leave his love but knew that she was only looking out for Allie. He took her in his jaw and ran off.

"Gutt, come 5 steps closer, and I will rip you to pieces" Shira said. Gutt snickered.

"Easy now kitty" Gutt said.

"DON'T. Call. Me. KITTY!" Shira shouted. Gutt ignored her and carried on...

"Now back to what I was saying, I really want you back on the crew, So what do you say" Gutt asked holding out his... Foot. Shira stepped away with a snarl.

"Get away from me you son of an ape!" Shira said.

"Ok then, If you don't want to join me, how about you joining your brothers and sister" Gutt said with an evil smile on his face. Shira snarled again.

"You better not hurt them, or your consciences will be brutal" Shira said under gritted teeth.

"When I said join them I ment, let me kill you. Yup they are dead." Shira became blank faced. "So what do you say, Join them or join me." Shira nodded to Gutt even though she didn't want to go with him. Gutt smiled and they both walked away.

Little did Shira know that 4 possums, 2 male and 2 female, where in a nearby tree watching the hole thing. Their name where Crash, Eddie, Minnie, and Natasha.

"Wait, Shira's brothers and sister aren't dead. We saw them this morning" Crash stated.

"Then why do you think Gutt said that?" Eddie asked. Natasha slapped him in the back of the head.

"Because you idiot it is obviously a trap to get her to go with him" She said.

"Ya, who knows what he is really going to do to her on that cold, ice ship." Minnie said shivering at the clear vision in her head.

"We have to get Buck, he will know what to do" Eddie said recovering from Natasha's slap. Not so long after he said that Crash slapped him in the head. "Ow!" Eddie said giving his brother a stare.

"Dude you have got to be insane, Buck is in the dino world" Crash commented. At that point a demented weasel came in with some bomb barries wrapped around his waist.

"TAKE COVER!" It shouted throughing one to the tree branch they where all on. Soon the possums and the weasel where out of sight.

* * *

The weasel was standing there with the possums staring in amazement.

"Woah" Crash and Eddie said at the same time. Minnie and Natasha where hugging each other out of fear. Natasha soon pushed her sister away because she didn't want to look weak in front of Crash.

"Why 'ello mammals" The weasel said.

"Who are you and why do you call us mammals? Aren't you a mammal?" Natasha asked.

"The names Buck, Short for Buckmister, Long for Bah" The demented animal said.

"So Buck where is your wife" Crash asked.

"Sad story actually. I was chasing Rudy with my wife and got a tad bit hungry" Buck said.

"Wait... YOU ATE YOUR WIFE!" Minnie said instantly grabbing onto Eddie for protection.

"Don't worry his wife was a pineapple" Crash confurmed. Buck nodded.

"And I have a new wife now" Buck said.

"I wonder what tropical fruit this one will be" Natasha whispered to Minnie who started to snickering. Instead of a fruit it was a beautiful Female weasel with brown eyes that had a blue ring around the center. She also had a golden stud in her ear, and her fur was a chestnut brown.

"Every one this is Carlin" Buck said. She wiped the fringe from her face and smiled.

"The herd will be so happy to see you" Crash said. Buck's eye widened with surprise.

"I haven't seen that cute lil girl since she was born, and how is my feline friend, ya know, Diego?" Buck said.

"Well Peaches is a beautiful teenage mammoth, and we are trying to find ways to save Diego's girlfreind Shira" Eddie answered.

"Shira? Thats so weired because a group of pirates I met are looking for a sabre named Shira. Said they wanted to save her before it's to late" Buck said.

"Thats our Shira" Crash said. Buck's eye widened again and he grabbed Carlin's hand.

"Come on we don't have much time before Gutt kills 'er. We need to get the rest of the herd and I'll get the nice pirates. Now, GO GO GO!" Buck screamed. The 4 possums went in the opposite direction of him hopeing they wern't to late.

**Ok so Buck is back and I'm guessing you know who the _'Now nice'_ pirates are. FYI they are the ones from Shira's little dream. Reveiw plz.**


	8. Battle begins

**Hi**

**Natasha: I belong to Blumacaw13 **

**Minnie: Ya me too**

"ALRIGHT YA LAZY MAMMALS, LETS MOVE!" Buck shouted to the pirates.

"Buck, we all wanna save 'er as much as ya do, But Ah have to get the weapons in mah' pouch, 'nd Squint can't even walk" Raz said stuffing a boat load of weapons in her pouch.

"WHAT DID HE DO THIS TIME" Buck said. Raz then had a quick flash back of what happened after Buck left.

* * *

Squint was pacing back and forth. Silas was flying back and forth. Raz was hopping back and forth.

"Where is Buck and Carlin, feels like they have been gone for days" Squint said. "Some times I just want to..." Squint flung out his knife and started slashing at a tree.

It only took 1 slash before he missed the tree and swung right into his left leg. Gupta ran to him and cupped his hands around the crimpson red blood that was flowing out his leg like a river.

"RAZ! SILAS! FLYNN!" Gupta yelled as Squint groaned. Raz was the first one to see the 2.

"Ya stupid lil-" Raz cut herself off and picked him up and brought him to the cave. She put big leaves around the wound to bandage it.

"Vell you really did it this time" Gupta said looking at his leg.

"Great now I can't even walk" Squint said.

"Thats what you get for taking your anger out on a tree" Flynn said. For the rst of the day they just waited for Buck and Carlin to get back.

* * *

"-'nd that is how it happened" Raz explained. Buck face palmed and Carlin rubbed her chin.

"I know, can't you just carry him in your pouch Raz?" She asked. Raz shook her head.

"Sorry mate, But these weapons might hurt his leg more" She explained. Apperently Silas had been listening to the hole conversation. He perched on Raz's arm and spoke.

"If you want I could just carry him. He isn't all that heavy" He proclaimed. Buck and Carlin nodded and they gathered every one. The crew knew when Gutt planed to attack the herd so they had to come up with a plan them selves. They started...

* * *

Back with the herd Aidrian, Connor and Ketra where talking about there recent sightings of Gutt. Soon Crash, Eddie, Minnie, and Natasha hopped in. Minnie fainted because she was so tiered from jumping in the tree's all day. Natasha was breathing heavy and tried to speak.

"Gutt. Shira. Buck. Wife. Crew. Nice" Natasha tried explaining. Crash stepped in seeing the herds confused faces.

"Gutt took Shira by tricking her into thinking that her siblings where dead. Then Buck showed up with his new wife Carlin. They said they knew the crew and they wanted to save Shira" He explained.

"Well how do we know that he isn't just lying about the pirates being nice" Manny said.

"Because they are. When we joined the crew they would always talk about how brave Shira was. They always said they wanted to see her again and tell her they where sorry" Connor stated. Manny wasn't so sure at first but soon settled down. Diego was pacing back and forth. Manny placed his trunk on his friends shoulder.

"It's ok buddy, We'll find her" Manny said with a smile. Unfortunately this Smilodon wanted to find her faster then time was going.

"Come on lets find Buck and get Shira." Before anyone could stop him he was gone.

* * *

Shira was on the floor that Gutt had '_killed_' her siblings. He used a vine as a wip on Shira's back. She winced in pain just hoping the herd had noticed her absence and where looking for her. _Did Diego even tell them about Gutt? Was he planning to strike alone? Was the herd already trying to save her?_ these questions went through her mind as Gutt lifted her in the air and threw her across deck.

She started to cry. One of the new ship mates laughed.

"Finish off that hideous creature Gutt" It said. She was a female chipmunk. She had an eye patch and peg leg. Shira snickered.

"What's so funny sabre?" She asked.,

"Well if I was hideous I would be wearing a peg leg and eye patch" Shira was able to get out of her mouth.

"It's my simple of piracy" She said. Shira rolled her eyes. _It'll never catch on_ she thought. Gutt slashed at Shira's side and she started crying harder. A horn rung in the distance and Gutt turned his attention to the noise. It was a hyrax. The whole crew laughed except Gutt. He was waiting for... them.

* * *

Little did Gutt know that it wasn't just the herd that was attacking. At this time the herd and pirates, along with Buck, Carlin and the hyrax's, where ready to attack. But they waited, well tried. All the sabres started running Diego being the fastest. Manny sighed but gestured all of the other animals to follow.

Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Minnie, Natasha, Buck, and Carlin took the trees.

the battle had begun...

* * *

**_Back with Peaches,_ Louis, and Allie...  
**

Allie was worried. She had seen her adoption mother be taken by a nasty pirate. _I Hate that stupid monkey. He Sucks_ Allie thought as she paced.

"Allie, your mama's gonna be ok." Peaches said trying to calm down her new cousin. She nuzzled Peaches and then looked at her.

"Thanks Peach" Allie replied.

And so they waited hoping there family and friends would be the ones to survive...

**So what did ya think... good? Bad? I just hope you liked it :) Review!**


	9. Final battle and Alive

_I wasn't to late. I can't be and I won't be _Diego thought jumping on the ship looking for Shira. He went below deck and found Shira lying there. Diego ran up to her and licked her cheek.

"Diego, where Allie?" Shira asked with tears welling in her eyes. He stroked her cheek wich put a smile on her face.

"She is safe with Louis and Peach, Now come on you need to go to them" Diego said. Shira sighed.

"No Diego, are you not remembering this is my fight. I have to at least help" Shira said putting a hand on the doubtfull Diego's shoulder. "Please" She begged_. _Diego wasn't sure but knew that she wanted to help but still protested.

"No way Shira, are _you_ not forgetting that you just got beat up by Gutt and that you can't even fight" Diego said. Shira gave him a '_really_' look and stood up. She walked around the room for a bit and then pounced on Diego.

"OK, So I can walk and fight, want to protest against that?" Shira said. Diego knew it was a statment not a question, so he nodded to say '_fine but I have my eye on you'_. She smiled and got off him.

Both of them left each other to fight. Half the crew was eather dead or had retreated.

The possums and Buck (Along with Carlin) Where fighting the chipmunk thing.

Shira **(Of course) **was fighting Gutt.

"Give it up kitty" Gutt said tossing her across the hot beach sand. Shira squinted in pain-the grains of the sand where small but painful.

"Give up? To an ape? I think you know I don't go down easy" Shira said jumping to her feet again.

(Shira's P.O.V)

Gutt was fast, too fast. First he would be at my right then my left. I took a quick swipe at his face, but he dogged the blow. I was scared for my life. Gutt lost an eye in the siren accident but his hearing was keen. My instincts told me to run, Well actually it was Diego's depressed face that worried me.

Gutt seen how i was unfocused and threw me in the air. My head hit a hard rock and i started seeing stars float in front of my eyes. Before I blacked out I could see Ketra, Aidian, Connor, and Diego tackle Gutt. Before I closed my eyes I took one last look at the dead Gutt. He was gone and I was happy about it.

Everything went black.

...

(Normal P.O.V)

Diego ran to Shira. She was motionless and barley breething. He nuzzle her neck.

"Please don't leave... Every one needs you, Allie especially, and me. I can't even begin to think of life with out you..." Diego said tears filling his emerald eyes. Shira took one sharp breath which got every one excited thinking maybe this wasn't the end of '_Shira their Smilodon friend'_, but they where wrong in so many ways. Soon Shira's body became limp and her chest stopped moving the steady beat it was suppose to. Silence cut the air like a knife... Shira was gone... Forever.

Diego shook his head.

"No..." Where his final words before Manny forcefully pulled him away. Raz, Gupta, Flynn, Silas, Squint, and Boris stared at their dead crew mate.

Raz placed a small flower on her head. As soon as she did this, Shira flinched. Only Raz noticed this.

"A' Dead bodies 'pose ta move?" She asked. Soon Shira started to stir. Every one was surprised as they saw one of her bright blue eyes open.

Shira, wasn't dead...

**ooooooooooooo... cliff hanger. what do you think happens next?**

**Review!**


	10. Reunite (FINAL)

**ok sooooo yes this story does have weird vocab but it is just stuff i made up...**** the words and deff. will be down below...  
**

**Diego-ness: acting like Diego when he is in his protective state.**

Shira was wondering the woods. It had been a weak since the whole... er... Accident. She didn't loose her memory so anybody could guess who she was looking for... Yup, Diego... and the herd, but mostly Diego. Although she did hate her beloved boyfriend's **Diego**-**ness**, She could not resist him.

she only hopped to see him again.

* * *

After about an hour she started to give up. She couldn't find him now, matbe she would never find him. But then a thought accured to her, he might be at the tree cave that She was trapped in. with that she ran off.

* * *

(Diego's P.O.V)

There is nothing to live for, she is gone. Only reason I even bother hunting is for Allie. She has never had a dad and she is too young to hunt herself, so I'm out here today. I am very depressed about this, Shira is the only one who could revele the real me, but she is gone.

I miss Shira more than anything. My sweet sabre, is dead, I wish I could tell her I was sorry. Sorry for letting her fight without me. Sorry for not being by her side. Sorry for not killing that son of a monkey sooner.

Wait! If anything I could still regain memories. I decided that the way I would show my respects to my lost girlfriend is by going to where it all started. If you're wondering... NO NOT THE OCEAN! I was thinking more like the tree cave.

I headed off... **(I didn't know what other way to word this part.)**

* * *

I'm here. It tears me to see this huge piece of memory right in front of me. I'm about to enter until I start hearing sobbing.

"Oh Diego, I miss you so much. I wish I could see you again, but I don't know where you are." said a female voice who I identified as Shira. So happens, It was her. SHE WAS ALIVE THIS WHOLE TIME!? Now I feel terrible for leaving, well letting Manny take me away from her corpse.

"Shira, I've missed you so much" I said walking through the entrance. She whipped back and caught my gaze. Beautiful. That is the first thing that entered my mind when she looked at me. Her eyes made me want to melt. My love for her is huge and it is strong as well.

"D-Diego" Quickly Shira ran up and nuzzled me. "I love you so so so so so so so so so so so so-"

"I love you too."

A question was making my head throb. I had found her and I didn't want to loose her again, not now, not ever. This question, this one simple little question that was so hard for me to ask. Was I ready for this? Was Shira? That's it, It's now or never.

"Shira..." I said quietly.

"Yes Diego?" Shira said in her beautiful voice.

"Um, w-will you be my mate?" I asked trembling hoping not to get a 'NO' from her. She pressed her lips on mine. It was the first time in a weak that I had felt so warm. Once we pulled away there where tears of joy in her eyes, making the blue color sparkle.

"Oh Diego... Why didn't you ask sooner?" She said.

"I was scared you where gonna say no."

"Well now you don't have to be scared because my answer is an absolute yes." I was over joyed. My love, my Shira, said yes.

(Shira's POV)

Diego just asked me the best question in the world. I am thrilled. Allie, if I know that girl corectly, will be thrilled too.

A lot of explaining is going to have to be done, when we get back. But at least I will be home With a family who loves me. A family that I love all the same.

This is a new, wonderful, life for me, And I owe it all to the herd... And him...

**A/N: that is the end. sorry it's short. So I didn't really feel like this needs a sequal, but feel free to give some idea's if you want to. If you do I will take a sequal under consideration.**

**:)**


End file.
